Invisible
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Tsubassa Otori y Hikaru Hasama tienen vidas completamente distintas y en general se odian pero ahora dependeran el uno del otro eso si Tsubassa no quiere seguir sintiendo lo que es ser invisible. (ADVERTENCIA: violencia y muerte de un personaje), TsubassaXHikaru
1. Chapter 1

Invisible

**Tsubassa's P.O.V**

Hola ¿Qué tal todo?, soy Tsubassa Otori, mi vida no es la gran cosa aunque muchos dicen que quisieran tenerla y la verdad no sé porque, yo vivo solo con mi hermana mayor Madoka (sé que Madoka es menor que Tsubassa pero este es mi fic), pero la verdad es que ya no somos tan unidos como antes, puede que se deba a que pasaron años desde la muerte de mamá y papá o solo por algo tonto, Ya no estamos interesados el uno del otro, ella siempre esta trabajando para mantener la casa y a mí, sé que se esfuerza pero….. me enoja tanto que ella crea que el mundo que tenemos es de perfección pero es claro que no es así.

Bueno como sea también tengo a mi mejor amigo Hyoma, nos conocemos desde siempre, él es el único que me escucha y yo lo escucho a él además siempre lo saco de los problemas en que se mete.

Pero por desgracia esta vez me conto que se metió en asuntos con Hikaru Hasama y eso es de lo peor, ella es por completo peligrosa, es una ladrona, es agresiva, violenta y no dudo que pueda llegar a matar a alguien. No quiero ser grosero pero es más que obvio que ella es una causa perdida, no digo que yo sea un chico modelo pero bueno eso es lo que dicen siempre de mi, dicen que soy el chico estudioso, apuesto y perfecto.

Mañana me iré a Inglaterra porque entre a un programa de escritores, sé que falta una semana para graduarme pero ya reuní los créditos necesarios para eso así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar?, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana pero se lo diré como unos… 2 minutos antes del vuelo, por fin iniciare mi vida nueva en la universidad haciendo lo que más me gusta, y eso es escribir poesía.

Solo espero que nada aquí me obligue a quedarme.


	2. Nuestras vidas

Nuestras vidas

Era la clase de poesía y Tsubassa estaba recitando una de sus creaciones personales, la mayoría de los otros alumnos estaban aburridos, a decir verdad los únicos que escuchaban eran el maestro y Hyoma el mejor amigo de Tsubassa.

"_y deje detrás de mí un millar de lágrimas, por mi dama de los pesares varios, implorados unos, prestados otros, robados algunos y reservando todos para mañana "_- recitaba el chico Otori leyendo de su cuaderno especial

El maestro dejo de poner su atención en el chico y torno su atención a una chica de cabello azul celeste y vestida de negro que estaba tallando algo en su escritorio con una navaja.

"señorita Hasama, ¿quiere compartir algo con la clase?"- pregunto el maestro haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver

"¿parece que quiero compartir algo señor?"- pregunto en un tono de acidez

"no pero ya que hablo con usted ¿le importaría darme una reseña del poema del joven Otori?"- pregunto el

"si, si me importaría comenzando con el hecho de que lo que el dice son puras locuras e idioteces"- dijo Hikaru en un tono de burla

"ponga mas atención señorita"-le ordeno a la chica-"por favor siga joven Otori"- le pidió al de ojos ámbar

"_lo vi brillar y conforme crecía, el amor me mostraba lo que yo desconocía, creí a que este era un lugar cálido como cielo, pero ahora es solo un momento"- _termino el

"muchas gracias, tome asiento"- le indico el maestro al chico

"gracias señor"- dijo el chico volviendo a su asiento

El volvió a su asiento y noto que alguien lo estaba mirando fijamente, Al voltear a la izquierda noto a la chica de ojos violeta plantándole una mirada completamente fría, el solo le sonrió pero ella solo le hizo una mueca de desagrado y volteo.

"oye al menos esta vez no te escupió"- le susurro Hyoma

"jaja, eso es cierto"- rio por lo bajo el peli plata

~La hora del almuerzo~

"oye no se de que te quejas"- le dijo Hyoma a su amigo-"tienes la vida perfecta, todo el mundo te escucha"

"la verdad el único que me escucha eres tú"- respondio Tsubassa

"bueno, tú me escuchas, eres mi amigo y me sacas de problemas"- dijo el chico antes de que alguien lo empujara

Hikaru pasó por ahí y empujo a Hyoma haciendo que se cayera de su asiento y terminara en el piso, Tsubassa fue a levantarlo rápidamente.

"dime, ¿Cuánto les debes?"- pregunto el peli plata a su amigo

"¿Por qué supones que les debo dinero?"- pregunto el chico nervioso

"porque te conozco, espera aquí"- le pidió el yéndose

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"- le pregunto Hyoma

"voy a solucionar tu problema"- dijo Tsubassa yendo hacia la mesa con Hikaru

Tsubassa fue y aunque había chicos que se veían peligrosos no sintió miedo alguno y se dirigió a la chica

"¿Cuánto te debe mi amigo?"- pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica

"¿a ti que te importa?"- le pregunto ella sin voltearlo a ver

"bien, entonces creo que con esto será suficiente"- dijo entregándole una cantidad de dinero

Ella no respondió nada y solo agarro el dinero para guardarlo en su mochila

"por cierto tengo una pregunta, ¿Cuánto de lo que le prestaste a Hyoma es robado?"- le pregunto

Ella no le respondió nada

"eso creí"- dijo antes de acercarse a su oído y empezar a susurrarle-"eres patética"- le susurro

Tsubassa se marchó de ahí con una sonrisa pero antes de sentarse escucho que alguien le grito

"¡OYE OTORI!"- le grito Hikaru

El volteo pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue tacleado por ella, Intento quitársela de encima cuando ella quiso golpearlo, pero noto que la chica tenia demasiada fuerza así que solo la agarro de las muñecas hasta que intervino el director y los obligo a separarse.

~En la oficina del director~

"de Hikaru era de esperarse, recibo cosas de ella asi todo el tiempo, pero tu Tsubassa, eres un alumno excepcional y eres educado, No te arruines a ti mismo con este tipo de amistades"- le advirtió el hombre a Tsubassa

"no tiene que molestarse porque no somos amigos"- dijo Hikaru sin prestarles atención a ambos

"entonces ¿Por qué te lanzaste encimad e el?"- pregunto el

Hikaru no respondio nada y Tsubassa se vio en la necesidad de dar una escusa

"bueno… pues"- empezó a hablar el chico-"no puedo evitar esto ya que ella me considera muy atractivo"- dijo con una pequeña risa mientras ella solo desviaba la mirada

"…. Bien si eso es lo que pasa, tu puedes irte Tsubassa, pero usted Hikaru tendrá 1 dia de castigo"- le dijo el a la chica

"que lindo, cree que voy a cumplir con el castigo"- dijo Hikaru riendo un poco

El director se fue por un rato dejándolos solos, Ambos preferirían no tener que estar en esta situación juntos asi que decidieron no hablarse, hasta que Tsubassa rompió el silencio.

"yo… creo que no deberías hacer todo esto solo por querer que te escuchen"-dijo intentando comprenderla-"yo creo que…."

"¿sabes lo que yo creo?"-pregunto la chica interrumpiéndolo

"¿Qué crees?"- pregunto el

"creo que esto del niño perfecto, el estudioso, el poeta y el bien portado no es más que una estúpida farsa, sé que en el interior, tu eres como yo"- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"¿Por qué piensas que soy como tú?"- pregunto el chico confundido

"solo piensa ¿si fuéramos iguales donde estaríamos? Y así encontraras la respuesta de lo que digo"-le dijo Hikaru

"de verdad que tienes problemas, no sé ni porque me molesto"- dijo yéndose mientras ella se quedó ahí esperando al director

~Después de la escuela (casa de Tsubassa) ~

Tsubassa llego a su casa y encontró a su hermana mayor trabajando en su escritorio, como siempre. Fue a su cuarto y le lanzo a su cama empezando a tirar dardos al techo, ninguno de ellos acertó en el blanco pero el se puso a reir un rato hasta que llego su amigo Hyoma a su cuarto

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto el chico recibiendo a su amigo

"nada solo quería agradecerte por primero pagar mi deuda y segundo soportar a esa arpía"- dijo Hyoma sentándose a su lado

"no es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, ya que no voy a estar mañana aquí"- dijo Tsubassa buscando algo en su cajón

"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto Hyoma confundido

"a que mañana me voy a Inglaterra al curso de literatura en la universidad"- dijo el chico mostrándole su boleto

"pero nos graduamos la próxima semana"-

"ya reuní los créditos necesarios"- dijo el sonriendo

"¡felicidades amigo!"- lo abrazo el de ojos azules-"¿porque no celebramos yendo mañana a la fiesta en casa de Kyoya?"- pregunto el muy emocionado

"no se si deba, mi vuelo sale a las 11:00 de la noche"-

"si y seguramente tu hermana te estará apresurando"-supuso el

"no le he dicho nada a Madoka de esto"- dijo el peli plata

"¿Por qué no?"-pregunto el de cabellos azules

"no tiene que saberlo"-

"pero es tu hermana y tiene que saber si te vas por 3 años, si no le dices nada la preocuparas tanto que le dara un infarto"- intento convencerlo su amigo

"¿preocuparse por mi?, esa fue buena"- rio sarcásticamente el oji ambar- "es obvio que si pudiera se desharía de mi, solo se hace cargo porque tiene que hacerlo, no dudo que si desapareciera o muriera ella solo volvería a su mundo de perfección y fingiría que nada paso, es lo que siempre hace"-

"no digas eso, ella es tu hermana mayor, te adora y solo se tienen el uno al otro como familia"- dijo Hyoma

"nuestra familia se separó cuando mamá y papá murieron, desde ese momento ella siempre hace lo mismo, si algo malo pasa ella solo lo ignora y hace que sigamos con nuestras vidas"- dijo Tsubassa

"¿no será que solo lo hace para protegerte del dolor?"- supuso Hyoma

"no seas tonto nadie hace eso, ¿Quién haría tanto solo para que alguien a quien quiere no se de cuenta del dolor de su vida?"-pregunto Tsubassa con una sonrisa

"muchas personas"- respondio Hyoma

"mencióname una"- lo reto el peli plata

"ese es el punto, no puedes saberlo ya que los que lo hacen ocultan sus sentimientos del mundo para ser fuertes ante la persona que protegen, asi como Madoka"- dijo Hyoma haciéndolo pensar

"ok eso me dejo sin palabras"- dijo con la mirada perdida- "esta bien, le dire... 5 minutos antes del vuelo"- dijo Tsubassa antes de empezar a reir

"tu nunca cambiaras amigo"- dijo Hyoma en resignacion

~En casa de Hikaru~

Hikaru llego a su casa y como de costumbre su madrastra estaba acostada en el sillón fumando y viendo television mientras su hermano Yu estaba ahi callado intentando concentrar su atencion en su bey.

"Yu ¿no has cenado todavía?"-pregunto la chica a lo que el niño solo negó con la cabeza

La chica solo frunció el ceño, se dirigió a la mujer fumando en el sillón y le quito el cigarrillo de la boca para tirarlo por ahí.

"¿Por qué no le has dado de cenar a mi hermano?"- pregunto la chica

"Yu ¿tienes hambre?"- le pregunto la mujer pero el niño no dijo nada-"¿lo ves?"- le pregunto con un tono burlón

"deja de ser una holgazana, mueve tu estúpido y gordo trasero a la cocina y vete a cocinar"-le dijo poniéndose en frente de ella con una mirada amenazante

"oblígame mocosa"- le dijo lanzándole humo a la cara

Hikaru solo hecho un suspiro y fue a hacerle un sándwich de mantequilla de maní al niño, Cuando escucharon entrar su padre a la casa decidieron irse a encerrar a su cuarto para asi no tener que verlos pelear, otra vez.

El niño estaba con su bey en las manos mientras la chica se puso unos audífonos con la música en volumen alto

"Hikaru"- la llamo el niño

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto ella

"¿volveras a salir esta noche?"-

"pues…. Si, tengo que salir ahora"- dijo poniéndose una ropa totalmente negra y un gorro negro

"volveras….. ¿verdad?"- pregunto Yu

"claro que si ¿Por qué no lo haría?"-pregunto ella confundida

"mamá no lo hizo"- dijo el oji verde con cara triste

"mira Yu, mamá estaba muy mal y su enfermedad la estaba comiendo por dentro y…. bueno ella se fue para que no viéramos como se la comía pero ahora ella esta mejor, ella ya no esta enferma y ahora esta revoloteando por ahí muy cerca de ti todo el tiempo, como un hada ¿entiendes?"- pregunto a lo que el niño asintió

"cuídate mucho y no hagas nada estúpido ¿si?"-

"no prometo nada, buenas noches"-dijo al darle un beso en la frente-"dulces sueños"- se despidió

"buenas noches, por cierto ya sabia que haras algo estúpido pero al menos lo intente"- dijo empezando a cerrar sus ojos

"lo se… todos lo intentan"- susurro al momento de abrir la ventana

Ella salto por la ventana y se metio en un auto negro que la esperaba abajo, ahí había un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes con ropa negra igual que ella. Hikaru le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que empezara a conducir

"¿lista?"- le pregunto el chico

"solo robaremos un auto, no es la gran cosa"- rodo lo ojos ella

"si pero el auto esta en frente de una joyería y conociéndote dejaras los aparadores vacios"- dijo a manera sarcástica

"tal vez si lo haga"- susurro ella por lo bajo mirando por la ventana


	3. Mi realidad

Mi realidad

Ellos pararon en frente de la joyería y posaron su vista en un auto claramente costoso.

Hikaru metió su navaja en la cerradura del auto y en menos de 15 segundos lo abrió, se nota que ya tenía experiencia. Cuando termino de abrirlo el pelinegro se metió al auto y empezó a cablearlo pero tardaba un poco

"apúrate Len, la policía debe de estar en camino"-se enojó la peliazul

"lo hago lo mas rápido que puedo"-dijo el aun con los cables

"olvida eso, cuando termines espérame aquí, hare algo importante"- dijo tomando un tubo metálico y empezar a caminar hacia la joyería

"no, Hikaru aléjate de ahí, activaras la alarma"- le advirtió Len pero ella no hizo caso

"no me importa"- dijo quedando en frente de un aparador

Ella tomo un tubo de metal y empezó a golpear quebrando la vitrina sin importar que las alarmas empezaran a sonar fuertemente, Len se percató de eso y comenzó a llamarla

"¡Hikaru! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡deja eso!"- grito Len mientras ella se hacia la que no oía y proseguía con su labor

De repente se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía que se acercaba y Len estaba intentando apresurarla

"¡vámonos ya!"- grito empezando a encender el auto

La peliazul dejo los aparadores vacios y empezó a correr lanzándose al auto, Cuando entro el chico comenzó a conducir velozmente ignorando todo tipo de señales y peligros

"¡woah esto es genial!"- grito Hikaru emocionada por la velocidad y la adrenalina

"estas loca"- dijo Len en burla sin bajar la velocidad del vehículo

"cállate, además estas joyas nos dejaran mas dinero"- dijo poniéndolas en su mochila

Ellos siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar a una especie de taller de autos donde todos parecían ser robados, ellos estacionaron el que recién consiguieron y entraron a una habitación

"acabas de cometer una locura muy grande"- le dijo Len susurrándole en la oreja

"yo no me conformo como tu"- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

"entonces veamos si mi recompensa te basta"- dijo el lanzándola a la cama mientras ella esbozo una sonrisa traviesa

(N/A: Esta historia no tendrá lemmon, no sé por qué pero no me siento con ganas de escribirlo)

~A la mañana siguiente~

Len se estaba despertando y empezó a mover su brazo en busca de la chica pero no se encontraba en la cama, el pelinegro se levantó y encontró a Hikaru vistiéndose y poniendo las joyas en su mochila

"¿te las llevaras a la escuela?"- pregunto el enojado

"si"- respondió ella fríamente

"no puedes hacerlo, no son teléfonos"- dijo levantándose de la cama y jalándole el brazo a la chica-"déjalas aquí, también me toca parte del dinero"

"no me interesa, fui yo quien las consiguió"- dijo la chica empezando a irse-"el riesgo fue mío así que el dinero también"- dijo al momento de cruzar la puerta

Len se enojo mucho, a tal grado que después de que Hikaru se fue el tomo el teléfono

"¿hola? Policía tengo informes del robo de anoche"-

~En casa de Tsubassa~

El peliplata se levantó, vistió y salió de su habitación, cuando salió encontró a su hermana preparando el desayuno, Tsubassa no le dio importancia y se dirigio a la puerta pero no pudo hacerlo sin que Madoka se diera cuenta

"¿ya te vas?"- le pregunto la mujer a su hermano

"si, ¿quieres que falte a la escuela?"- pregunto el en tono de burla

"no pero ¿que no va a desayunar?"- pregunto ella

"no tengo hambre ahora si no te importa me voy"-dijo intentándose ir pero una vez mas ella lo detuvo

"al menos llévate tu almuerzo"- dijo queriéndole dar un obento

"no gracias, comprare algo en la escuela, adiós"- dijo de mala gana

"si…. Adiós"- dijo con la mirada triste seguida de un suspiro para después entrar a su casa

En la escuela todo el día fue normal, bueno si a un ambiente de depresión se le puede llamar normal, Tsubassa fue convencido por Hyoma de ir a la fiesta de Kyoya esta noche así que si quería arreglar sus maletas antes debía irse lo más rápido posible de la escuela. Cuando caminaba por la entrada pudo notar que una patrulla de la policía se estaciono en frente de la escuela. Decidió no darle importancia y seguir su camino.

Por otro lado Hikaru fue arrastrada por la policía y metida a la fuerza dentro del auto. Ella estaba completamente furiosa al saber que alguien la delato, no tenía idea de quién podía ser al menos hasta que vio por la ventana y junto a muchos estudiantes que estaban mirando estaba Hyoma mirando como ella era llevada, ella pudo notar el miedo en su mirada así que ya tenía una idea de quien le hizo esto.

De camino a la estación de policía aprovecho que el auto se detuvo en una señal de alto para patear la ventana y salir corriendo, los oficiales intentaron ir tras ellas pero logro perderlos después de unos minutos. Para después ir a casa de Len y conseguir una ayuda con un asunto pendiente.

Horas después Hyoma estaba en la calle pero al llegar al puente el fue acorralado por Hikaru y un par de chicos mas que empezaron a golpearlo

"respóndeme ¿fuiste tú quien me delato?"- pregunto ella sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa

"n-no ¡te juro que no fui yo!"- respondió el con miedo

"¡mientes!"- dijo dándole una patada en el estómago-"si no fuiste tú entonces ¿Quién fue?"-pregunto ella sacando una navaja en su mano

"¡no lo sé!"- grito Hyoma mas asustado que antes

"dime si no quieres que te mate, ¿fue Tsubassa?" ¡Respóndeme!"- pregunto dándole un puñetazo en la cara

Hyoma no sabía qué hacer, pensó por un momento que podía decir que si fue Tsubassa ya que él se iría a Inglaterra en poco tiempo, no habría problema y el estaría a salvo.

"s-si"- dijo el chico haciendo que ella lo soltara bruscamente en el piso

~En la noche~

Tsubassa se había terminado de arreglar para la fiesta, pero mientras caminaba hasta la puerta encontró a Madoka con mirada seria

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto el de mala gana

"llamaron del aeropuerto, tu vuelo fue cambiado hasta mañana"- respondió ella con una mirada de seriedad y enojo

"ah gracias"- dijo el tratando de parecer normal

"¿te ibas a ir a Inglaterra y ni siquiera se te ocurrió decírmelo?"- pregunto ella enojada

"¿Por qué debería?"-pregunto el

"hay veces que no te comprendo pero ¿sabes que?, no te iras a vivir solo"- le dijo completamente furiosa

"no puedes impedirlo, la beca cubre todo y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer para impedirlo"- dijo Tsubassa en manera burlona

"¿no? ¿se te olvida que soy tu hermana mayor? ¡en realidad también soy tu tutora legal! ¡no puedes ir a ningún lado sin mi autorización jovencito!"-grito Madoka

"te sorprenderías de las cosas que he podido hacer que firmes mientras te clavas en tu trabajo"- dijo Tsubassa con una sonrisa-"¡y deja de actuar como una madre!, ¡eso ya me tiene harto!"-grito furioso

"¡te guste o no estoy a cargo de ti! Y no dejare que te vayas a otro continente"-dijo la chica al limite

"¡tu no me haras cambiar de opinión! ¡¿Por qué mejor no finges que yo nunca existi y te quedas en tu mundo perfecto!?"-le grito el

"¿Cómo me pides que haga eso? Eres mi hermano y mi deber es protegerte"- le dijo aun enojada

"¿protegerme? Si claro, ¿sabes que quisiera en este momento?"-le pregunto furioso

"¡¿Qué?!"-

"¡que el dia del accidente en el auto… ¡TU HUBIERAS MUERTO!"- grito Tsubassa destrozándola por dentro

"¿q-que?"- pregunto ella sin creer lo que acababa de oír

"¡Lo que oíste! ¡Si tu hubieras muerto en lugar de mamá y papá yo no estaría solo y no tendría que soportar a alguien que lo único que hace es detenerme todo el tiempo!"-dijo Tsubassa congelándola

Madoka intento hablar pero no salió ni una sola palabra de su boca solo salió una lágrima de su ojo y decidió dejar a Tsubassa e irse arriba a su cuarto. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, era lo que él creía querer pero ella era su hermana y no se merecía que le hablaran así.

"M-Madoka… n-no quise decir eso"- susurro pero lo creyó inútil y decidió irse

El se fue a la fiesta pero no se divertía ni por un segundo, horas después el estaba en el cuarto de Kyoya mientras se besaba con una chica desconocida (Kyoya: ¡por favor! ¡NO EN MI CAMA! Yo: ¡CALLATE!) pero después la empujo lejos haciendo que se dejaran de besar.

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto la chica

"nada, solo que no me siento un poco mal"- dijo el haciendo que ella se sentara en su regazo

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto ella pasando las manos por su pecho intentando parecer cariñosa

"bueno, es que hay alguien a quien realmente no soporto y tal vez ya no quiero pero a hecho tanto por mi que ya no se si debí desearle la muerte y aun peor decírselo en su cara"-dijo el peliplata sabiendo que a ella no le importaba

"bueno tal vez se lo merece"- dijo ella intentando besarlo otra vez pero el la aparto

"ese es el problema, tal vez no se lo merece"- dijo Tsubassa levantándose de la cama-"y creo que debo disculparme"- dijo arrojando algo a la cama

"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto ella al tomar el objeto que al parecer era un boleto de avion

"tómalo si quieres, creo que ya no lo necesito"- dijo al momento de irse

Tsubassa salió de la fiesta pero al estar en la calle vio como un auto venia detrás de el conduciendo lentamente, tuvo un mal presentimiento así que empezó a correr pero al hacerlo el auto empezó a ir mas rápido. Sintió que había peligro asi que fue corriendo directo al bosque.

Al hacerlo el auto salio del camino y fue tras el, decidio escabullirse entre los arboles y en ese momento salieron muchas personas del auto y fueron tras el, no podía ver muy bien porque estaba oscuro pero eso no le impedia seguir huyendo, bueno al menos hasta que alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza con un tubo y cayó al suelo

Cuando recupero la conciencia se dio cuenta noto como lo estaban sujetando un par de tipos igual que a Hyoma que era sujetado por otros dos, Vio que en frente de el tenia a Hikaru con una cara de furia, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque ella le estaba empezando a dar puñetazos en la cara con una fuerza descomunal.

"¡detente!"- gritaba Hyoma entre lágrimas pero ella no le hacía cazo

Ella lo golpeaba una y otra vez y él no podía defenderse, cuando vio que los puñetazos terminaron creyó que estaba libre pero se equivocó, recibió unas patadas en el estómago increíblemente fuertes tanto que sentía como quería vomitar toda su sangre junto con sus órganos.

"¡YA BASTA!"- suplico Hyoma mientras un sin parar de lágrimas caía de sus ojos

Ella se detuvo y ellos soltaron a Tsubassa, Hyoma quería ir a ayudarlo pero cuando intento ayudarlo ellos se lo volvieron a llevar

"¡lo siento amigo es que pensé que ya te habías ido!"- grito Hyoma intentando soltarse pero recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de Hikaru que lo inmovilizo

"ya cállate, y tu"- dijo acercándose a Tsubassa-"¿Quién es el patético ahora?"- pregunto susurrándole en la oreja

"d-definitivamente t-tu"- dijo el peliplata con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Hikaru gruñó con furia, tomo el tubo de metal y empezó a golpear a Tsubassa sin piedad alguna

"Hikaru detente, ¡lo mataras!"- grito uno de ellos pero ella no se detuvo

Hikaru no tomo importancia de los gritos ni advertencias de los demás y sigui golpeando a Tsubassa hasta cansarse pero cuando termino uno de ellos se acerco a tomarle el pulso

"eres una idiota ¡esta muerto!"- grito el chico

"¡TSUBASSA!"- grito desesperadamente Hyoma

"¡cállate!"- grito la peliazul callándolo-"ustedes echen el cuerpo al drenaje"- dijo a lo que ellos obedecieron

"y tu será mejor que no hables si sabes lo que te conviene"- dijo Hikaru jalando del cuello de la camisa a Hyoma

Después de un rato unos chicos lograron tirar el cuerpo de Tsubassa en una fosa del drenaje y después decidieron irse jurando no contar nada

~Al día siguiente~

Tsubassa despertó en su habitación, tenía recuerdos muy borrosos de lo que paso anoche pero aun asi se vistió para poder bajar.


	4. No existo

No existo

Tsubassa bajo de su habitación y por alguna razón tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no tenía muchos recuerdos de que sucedió anoche ni recordaba la razón de su dolor de cabeza.

"quizás tome mucho"- supuso el chico en voz alta-"no eso es imposible, me fui temprano de la fiesta para pedirle disculpas a mi hermana….. pero no recuerdo haber vuelto a casa"- se dijo a si mismo

Era cierto, el solo recuerda que antes de irse le grito a Madoka, se fue a la fiesta, se besó con una extraña y salió de la fiesta pero no recuerda haber vuelto, pero bueno para haber estado ahí debía haber vuelto así que no había problema.

Cuando fue al comedor se le hizo raro que no había nada de comer, claro que últimamente no desayunaba en casa pero su hermana siempre dejaba comida aunque él no se la comiera así que esto no podía haber sido más extraño. En ese momento se sintió mal porque pensó que durante el desayuno podría hablar con Madoka y disculparse por lo que paso anoche pero tal vez la razón por la que no hizo nada fue por la pelea que tuvieron así que no tenía derecho a culparla, Por mucho que le costara al peliplata decidió tragarse su orgullo e ir por ella a su habitación.

Cuando subió la encontró con el teléfono en la mano y con cara de preocupación, se notaba que ella no había dormido anoche

"oye Madoka ¿crees que podamos hablar?"- le pregunto entrando a su habitación pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió con lo que hacia

"si, no volvió anoche a casa"- dijo Madoka en el teléfono-"ya revise en su habitación, su cama sigue tendida y sus maletas siguen ahí no pudo haberse ido"- dijo ella con algunas lagrimas-"no…. el no es la clase de chicos que se embriaga ni nada por el estilo"- dijo con cierto enojo

"Madoka te estoy hablando deja de ignorarme"- le dijo con una mezcla de culpa y enojo-"se que lo que dije anoche fue muy cruel pero por favor hazme cazo"- dijo pero ella no le hizo caso en lo absoluto

"¡aquí estoy! ¡¿Qué no me vez?!"- pregunto muy enojado-"bien sígueme aplicando la ley del hielo, supongo que me lo merezco, a ver si cuando regrese quieres hablar"- dijo tomando su mochila y yéndose a la escuela

Cuando llego a la escuela noto que no llego ni Hyoma o Hikaru, pensó que no había nada de malo en eso y que si Hyoma se enfermó lo iría a visitar después de la escuela.

Todo fue normal el llego y tomo su asiento pero cuando empezó la clase algo raro sucedió

"señores hoy estaremos repasando los poemas de la clase anterior ¿Quién me puede decir el tema de esos poemas?"- pregunto el profesor a la clase

Tsubassa levanto la mano pero al parecer nadie le hizo caso

"¿nadie puede?, supongo que el señor Otori es el único que lo sabría"-dijo el profesor algo molesto

"si lo se, es romanticismo"-respondió Tsubassa

"pues como nadie va a responder creo que mejor deberíamos estudiarlo otra vez"- dijo el hombre

"pero profesor, yo ya conteste"- dijo Tsubassa pero al parecer lo volvieron a ignorar-"¡que les pasa! ¡¿ACASO TODO EL MUNDO ME HARA LA LEY DEL HIELO?!"-pregunto el peli plata levantándose de su asiento

Nadie lo escucho, nadie le prestó atención parecía que era invisible, parecía que era un fantasma. El pobre chico ya estaba a punto de enloquecer del enojo asi que tiro los libros del escritorio del maestro a ver si alguien lo escuchaba o algo, pero algo raro pasó. Después de unos segundos todo estaba en su lugar otra vez, parecía magia.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-pregunto Tsubassa con la voz quebradiza-"no entiendo nada"

Tsubassa salió corriendo, necesitaba solucionar este problema, necesitaba que lo volvieran a ver; Algunos recuerdos de anoche le llegaron a la cabeza y pensó quien podría ayudarlo, claro si es que lo veía.

"Hyoma, seguramente el sabe algo, recuerdo haberlo escuchado gritar mi nombre con tristeza anoche"- recordó el oji ámbar

El busco por todas partes pero no encontró ni rastro del chico, no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar así que de algún raro impulso decidió ir al parque donde encontró a Hyoma pero parecía estar llorando.

"s-soy un estúpido"- sollozaba el chico

"Hyoma, ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto el pero al parecer tampoco lo escuchaba-"por favor si estoy muerto ¿en qué clase de mundo mi mejor amigo no puede verme ni oírme?"- pregunto Tsubassa

El chico decidió observar a Hyoma por un rato a ver si averiguaba la razón de su tristeza pero por desgracia eso no duro nada porque al momento de que Hyoma volteo para atrás se dedicó a correr muy acelerado. Ahora el peli plata entendía menos bueno al menos no hasta que vio que Hikaru y otras personas corriendo detrás de él.

Sintió que debía seguirlo para poder saber que paso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al parecer atravesó paredes en el proceso de seguirlo pero no le importó, lo que quería era encontrarlo y saber qué diablos pasa aquí.

Tiempo después vio que acorralaron a Hyoma en un puente cerca de la presa , Hikaru rápidamente se acerco a el y lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y lo empezó a golpear

"¿hablaste?"- le pregunto la peli azul con furia

"no"- contesto el chico con dolor

"entonces ¿Por qué hay noticias de que el desapareció y hay personas buscándolo?"- pregunto la chica

"¿Qué esperabas? Anoche no volvió a casa y claramente su hermana está preocupada, además te atraparan ¿y sabes porque? ¡Porque tu mataste a Tsubassa!"- grito Hyoma con furia haciendo que ella lo golpeara otra vez

"e-estoy muerto…"- murmuro Tsubassa en estado de shock

Hikaru volteo de la nada sorprendida para luego poder ver que la policía se acercaba a ellos, La chica no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo.

"¡te atraparan Hikaru!"- grito Tsubassa desde el puente

"¡JAMAS!"- grito la chica sin mirar atrás y seguir corriendo

Tsubassa se quedo en un shock mas grande que el anterior, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar

"ella…. E-ella me e-escucho"- susurro Tsubassa

**¿y que tal?, lo siento si me quedo corto. Lo que quiero avisarles es que estaré desconectada un buen tiempo ya que en mi nueva casa no hay internet, pero volveré a Nuevo Laredo cada fin de semana y aprovechare esos momentos para poder escribir y mostrarles mis nuevas ideas. ADIOS POR AHORA AMIGOS**

** ~Atte. Valentina (resplandorrosa626)**


	5. Tu mundo

Tu mundo

Tsubassa no lograba comprender porque solo Hikaru la había escuchado, ¿sera porque ella fue quien lo mato?, ¿ahora su destino es torturarla de por vida? O seria porque de algo los conectaba a ambos, pero eso ya no importaba para el joven peli plata, ella fue quien lo mato así que ahora él no la dejaría en paz.

Después de correr un poco encontró a Hikaru caminando por las calles de la ciudad, la chica tenia una mirada de confusión y preocupación en su rostro, el sabia porque era aunque ella lo intentara negar sabia perfectamente que el estaba ahí.

"no te esfuerces"- dijo Tsubassa-"se perfectamente que me puedes escuchar y puede que hasta ver, no tiene sentido que lo ocultes"- dijo el tranquilamente

Hikaru solo opto por correr y correr hasta llegar a su casa, la voz de Tsubassa resonaba últimamente en su cabeza y no sabía ni porque, ella lo conocía de toda la vida pero realmente nunca tuvo que ver con el.

Ella abrió la puerta de su departamento y como siempre sus padre y su madrastra estaban peleando, no le dio importancia y fue a su habitación, al entrar encontró a su hermanito encerrado en el armario abrazando sus rodillas. Hikaru no lo dudo y se sento junto a el rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"lo rompió"- susurro Yu al borde de querer llorar

"¿Cuál de tus juguetes rompió esta vez?"- pregunto Hikaru acostumbrada a que su madrastra rompiera uno de los juguetes de su hermano cuando se enojaba

"rompió mi lanzador y trato de quitarme a libra"- dijo el pequeño con cara triste

"¿trato?"- pregunto ella sorprendida

"si, cuando piso mi lanzador quería quitarme mi bey pero cuando me empezó a arañar para quitármelo yo…. La mordí en la mano"- dijo Yu con pena-"lo siento"- se disculpó el

"no te disculpes"- lo tranquilizo acariciándole la cabeza-"comparado con lo que nos a hecho esa mujer una mordida es parte de lo que se merece"-

"si pero no me gusta herir a nadie"- dijo Yu-"no quiero que los demás se sientan tristes aunque se lo merezcan"-

"¿porque no?"- pregunto la peli azul

"porque estoy triste casi siempre y no me gusta ese sentimiento ¿Por qué querría que alguien lo sintiera?"- dijo Yu soltando algunas lagrimas

Hikaru solo le limpio las lagrimas al niño y suspiro

"es increíble que un ángel como tu pueda ser hermano de una causa perdida como yo"- sonrió la chica

"no eres una causa perdida"- sonrió el pequeño-"al menos no para mi"-

"eres el único"-dijo ella

"no lo soy"-

"¿eh?"- se confundió la chica

"no lo se pero siento que alguien mas que yo tiene fe en ti todo el tiempo, no se quien es y estoy seguro de que esa persona tampoco lo sabe"- dijo Yu con la mirada perdida

"no te ofendas pero a veces puedes llegar a ser raro"- dijo Hikaru algo confundida

"es de familia"- contesto el niño

"eso parece y descuida conseguiré un nuevo lanzador pronto"-prometió ella

"¿con que dinero?"- pregunto Yu con miedo a la respuesta

"con el que conseguiré en muy poco tiempo"- dijo ella bajando la mirada

"eso me temía"- murmuro Yu

Hikaru se quedo ahí hasta que sorpresivamente Yu se quedo dormido y después de cargarlo a su cama ella salio del cuarto ya que sus padres dejaron de pelear y su madrastra se quedo dormida por beber tanto.

Tsubassa vio todo lo que Hikaru hablo con su hermano y de repente se le vino un recuerdo de como Madoka lo consolaba después de la muerte de sus padres, el creía que Hikaru se parecía a su hermana de cierta forma pero eso no le importo es mas hasta le provocaba odiarla mas.

"ahora entiendo"- dijo Tsubassa enojado-"tu madre murió, tu padre se volvió a casar, tu madrastra es una perra e intentas proteger a tu hermano del dolor"- dijo muy cerca de la chica

Hikaru se tapo los oídos otra vez escuchaba la voz de Tsubassa en su cabeza, no podía soportarlo pero no importaba cuanto se tapara los oídos esa voz seguía en su cabeza.

"pero ¿sabes? Eso no es escusa de todo lo que haces"- murmuro entre dientes-"ahora estoy muerto ¡MUERTO! ¡y todo por tu maldita culpa!, y no me importa porque sigo aquí atorado, desde ahora en adelante no me apartare de ti y te seguire torturando hasta que tu maldito corazón estalle ¡y te vayas al infierno!"- le grito fuertemente

Hikaru solo se dedico a correr hasta salir de casa, no sabía dónde pero necesitaba un lugar donde pensar en paz.

Tsubassa solo hecho un suspiro y decidió quedarse ahí por un rato, no sabia porque pero Yu le daba algo de lastima y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Se sento en una silla viendo al niño dormir ¿de verdad ese chiquillo tan inocente y gentil era hermano de Hikaru?, la verdad ni se parecen en nada tanto en el exterior como el interior, tal vez no hacia tan mal trabajo en protegerlo pero ¿Por qué molestarse tanto?, era algo que no entendía.

En el escritorio junto a la cama de Yu encontró a una ave viva junto a una muerta y no pudo evitar sonreir débilmente.

"parece que no quisiste dejar a tu amigo solo ¿no?"- pregunto Tsubassa en burla-"pues pierdes tu tiempo porque solo estas junto a un contenedor vacío"- murmuro el

El ave se empezó a acercar a el y se posó en su mano, tal parecía que esa ave podía verlo y entenderlo, se sintió algo feliz al ver que alguien intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor.

"tal parece que el mito de que los animales pueden ver a los muertos es cierto"-dijo Tsubassa con una sonrisa-"al menos tengo un amigo aquí"- dijo el chico

De un momento a otro algo raro paso, el ave muerta comenzó a respirar y el ave en su mano se empezaba a desintegrar conforme la otra se despertaba. En tan solo un segundo el ave de su mano desapareció y la otra se levanto y empezó a irse.

Parecia ser que esa ave no estaba muerta, estaba agonizando y estaba en una especie de limbo, pero si esa ave lo podía ver significa que Tsubassa estaba en su misma situación.

"_estoy vivo_"- pensó Tsubassa en shock antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Hikaru.


End file.
